To reduce costs and become as agile as possible, organizations today are increasingly seeking to move business-critical mainframe applications to open systems and cloud environments. When a user migrates a mainframe application (e.g., a JCL job) to an open system, e.g., Unix/Linux platform, the user needs to convert the mainframe application to another language, i.e. Shell, so that the application can be executed in the open system.
The conversion process needs another product and substantial efforts. Further, once converted, the JCL job would be totally different from the original JCL job, which makes the knowledge and skills of maintaining the original JCL job of little value, and makes it difficult to compare the converted job with the original JCL job when the user needs to determine whether the converted job has executed successfully on the mainframe rehosting platform.